Eyes of Love
by nylanna
Summary: A beautiful night for Sakura for she was with a SPECIAL someone, Sasuke… But all will be ruined…
1. Chapter 1: Silent Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because if I did, everything will be ruined! Sakura will have a black shiny hair, Sasuke will be...never mind…Naruto wouldn't be the main character for sure…chokes It was a joke...Really…

Eyes of Love

By: Miyu Sakura Zala

**Summary:**

It was a silent night…The lights were shining so bright. The fountain in the park shined as it gazes the moonlight. The moon gave its best light to the lovely couple walking. It was truly a beautiful night especially for Sakura for she was with a SPECIAL someone, Sasuke. But all will be ruined…

**Chapter 1:** Silent Night

It was a silent night…

The clouds were black. The lights were shining so bright. The fountain in the park shined as it gazes the moonlight. The moon gave its best light to the lovely couple walking. It was truly a beautiful night especially for Haruno Sakura for she was with a SPECIAL someone, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, Thanks for coming with me tonight" the girl said softly.

He didn't say a word to the beautiful girl whose pink hair rest in her hip. He just glared at her lovely emerald eyes. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she blushed.

"Sasuke-kun –"

"Huh?" he said puzzled.

_Could this be the right time? _"Oh, nothing…"_ Maybe not yet…maybe after a minute or two… But I must say these to him before it's too late...I can feel it… It is near…Danger is near us…_

The beautiful night ended. He must lead her home. As he drove the car, silence entered them. No one has the courage to say a word or two… No one…

_I must say this to him… Maybe this will lead him to safety!_

"Sasuke," _Tell him, Haruno Sakura…Before it's too late!_ "I… this might be the last time I will be able to talk to you and well I can feel it and… and… I want to say to you that…" _Come on!_ "Something bad will happen this night… Be careful…"

Tears fall inv her eyes. He stopped the car and looked at her concerned.

"How'd you know?"

"I really don't know, just…He gently pushed his arm around her after a period of time he let his grip. He started the car. She stopped crying and murmured softly. "Sasuke-kun, I love you..."

After her last word .They heard a loud sound of a fast car. In that moment, both of them can't see a thing clearly. Sakura saw Sasuke slightly then fell asleep. _SASUKE…_

**A/N:** Whoa! I don't know what came to your mind to read my fanfic about a girl named Haruno Sakura who was… oh…Nothing… By the way, thanks for reading the fanfic….Please… reviews! Fires are allowed! Sorry if the Chapter was a short one, don't worry; the next chapter would be followed-up as soon as I can! Maybe tomorrow or maybe next week… Heheheh:lol:I will die soon…joke!


	2. Chapter 2: How could it be likethat?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because if I did, everything will be ruined! I'll start with Shikamaru who will be a very beautiful, obedient and…blah…blah…girl, then Neji will be with Miyu Sakura (that's me giggles) And then blah… blah… blah… blah…and of course, Naruto wouldn't be the main character, for sure…(crowd throws rotten vegetables at the writer of this fanficchokes) It was a joke..Really…BELIEVE ME…

**Chapter 2: **How could it be like…that?

At the hospital, she opened her eyes first. The doctor went to her and talked to her for a while. I can see them from the other side of the room…Through the door I can hear their soft murmurs. Something not good must be happening, I concluded as I can see her face turning down. For someone who don't know them and don't know what's going on, they would look dumb…

He opened his hyes with enlightenment for a new start, he was so glad he was alive, inspite with an incident with a …girl whose…just that Haruno Sakura…whatever face she had.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Ino who was his lover since their childhood years

"Who are you anyway?" he asked innocently

"You don't know me?"

"Hn…Who are you?"

"Well, I am Ino… are you serious?"

"Hell…yeah…"

Ino rushed right into the door because of fear that Sasuke might have lost his memory.Oh no! When the doctor went near him, he said something that made Ino rest her mind into peace again… that made her mind into peace for Sasuke didn't have amnesia, but hurt a little…just a bit, but what can she do about it? Sasuke can never be hers… NEVER

"Doctor, where is Haruno Sakura?"

"The pink-haired girl?"

"Well…Maybe,yes…Umm, I don't know…"

"Really?"

"Do you know Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, she was the girl I was with-"

"I mean how was she like?"

"What's the relation of-" Ino interrupted.

"Sssshh" the doctor said to her"

"Well…she was…well I can't remember her face but I can tell you who she is." He answered.

"How about your parent's face?"

"What's with that one?"

"Can you remember them?"

"Well…heck..."

"You can't?" Ino said.

" You might be experiencing a kind of …Traumatic amnesia." the doctor said coldly "He can remember things and memories from the past up to present but he can't remember the physical appearance of those people whom he have encountered."

…

……

………

"So, where is Haruno Sakura?" he said coldly

"She's gone" Ino replied.

"Hn.."

"Sorry, Uchiha…" the doctor said.

**A/N:** Sorry if the fic was toooo short, but i think this is longer than the first one, well I don't know when I can update this fanfic, there are so many things to do such as school researches, assignments, review for achievement tests, preparation for the dumb JS Promenade and a lot more. Sorrry….

Reviews please… I will not continue this story if I will not receive one…..hehehehe….

Fires are allowed.. :P


	3. Chapter 3: Did all the Pain left me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because if I did, everything will be ruined! I'll start with Shikamaru who will be a very beautiful, obedient and…blah…blah…girl, then Neji will be with Miyu Sakura (that's me giggles) And then blah… blah… blah… blah…and of course, Naruto wouldn't be the main character, for sure…(crowd throws rotten vegetables at the writer of this fanficchokes) It was a joke..Really…BELIEVE ME… XP

**Chapter 3: **Did all the Pain Left Me?

Years passed… (**A/n:** well not that 30 years or what so ever suuuupppperrrrr looooonnnnng years you are thinking, it was only for a year and a half) and he left the place. He was off to Hawaii, where he could forget her… leave all his memories of her… but he couldn't he only left his memories of her face …her beautiful face he can't remember no matter what he did to himself…because of that accident… that stupid accident which let him lost her.

"Sasuke-kun!" said a cheerful voice.

"Hn?" he answered. _I hated her. Why is she here? I do_

"The doctor's here!"

"What for?" he murmured to himself.

"Smile, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." _When she acts like that, I wanted to kill her…_

"Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back for a minute." _The doctor asked him some questions; it might be about her …or…well… I can't see his face smile. And that hurts me a lot… Why can't I make him happy? Even for a moment? I had tried everything I know but still, no joyous response from him… all of them were ignored… WHY? What was that something she had that I do not have? Tell me, Haruno Sakura? What kind of potion did you use to capture his heart? If you only knew how he loved you… Though he has the perfect eyes to see my beauty and all my sacrifices for him… It's just… not all of me…YES…not all of me… not like what you had done for him._

When the doctor finished talking to him, Ino entered the room with two cups of green tea in a beautifully painted tray which she held. The room she entered was a nice room with a nice bed for a single person near the door, a study table with a chair next to it, together with a lamp on the table. A telephone was placed on the other side of the bed. A closet on the other side of it, etc.

"Hello!"

"Oh, Mrs. Uchiha-"the doctor's words were interrupted.

"She's not my wife" he insisted to the doctor

"Ok, sorry for that, is she your sister?"

"No. Why are you asking? Who are you anyway?" he said it with disgust.

"Sorry for my friends words, sir." She said.

" No it's ok…anyway, it's my fault."

The day passed. Ino was watching him while he was watching the birds fly in the sky. He' s mind still flying with the birds, she interrupted his daydreaming.

"Sasuke-kun, are you mad at me?"

"What for…? Why should I be mad at you?"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you.."

"Hn."

A tear fall in her eyes. He looked at it fall into her cheeks. Then, she cried tremendously. Then, she went near to him. He doesn't know what to do…

_Shall I comfort her? Or ask her why is she crying? Or continue being harsh on her? She was Sakura's bestfriend… maybe she knew her a lot more than I do…_

" Sasuke-kun, We'll go back tomorrow morning to Konoha…"

"…"

**A/n:** IIIIIIII'''MMMM SSSOO SSOOORRRRYYY GGUUYYYSS! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! I'm sorry if I didn't update my fanfic last week! I had problems with my JS Promenade and also my research project. My last dance was not good… he was my greatest enmy, I don't even know why I said yes in the first place! By the way, the last chapter will be up next week. I'm really sorry. I know this story is rotten and I'm very sorry if this story wasn't that what you're expecting. I'M SORRY… Reviews! Fires are super allowed!


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason Why She left Him…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Why? …because if I did, the sun will not rise… Darkness will regret sleeping ever again. Darkness shall ruin Konoha! Wahahaha! Then, Sasuke and Naruto will be the only ones to live. They will fight and fight until one dies. Sasuke for darkness and Naruto for light…wahahahah! thought something Sorry, this isn't part of the Disclaimer… Enough of this random Thought! Naughty Miyu Sakura! Bad Miyu…Bad!

**Chapter 4:** The Reason Why She left Him…

It was already 9:00 in the evening when his feet stepped unto the body of Konoha. He came here not because he wanted to. He came here, for Ino asked him to go. He doesn't like Konoha… not anymore…He feels at home… but not at peace. He can't control his mind from thinking what his purpose of going back is… he doesn't know...He doesn't even know why he even accepted her request of going back to Konoha…

_Maybe there is really something in here…_

_I do not know, but it seems Sakura is telling me something_

_Where are you Sakura?_

_I told myself that I must not think of you anymore_

_I hurt you and your heart_

_Because of that, I even hurt mine…_

_Sorry………_

"Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice welcomed him

"Ah?" he asked

"You are Sasuke, then…?" she asked.

He didn't answer a word. To him, what he said a while ago can be an answer…To her, silence means yes.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs. Sasuke turned his face down. He felt uncomfortable.

"Ino-Chan! Is Sasuke-Kun now your boyfriend, husband or what?" he asked shyly.

"N-no..,"

"Oh…" She looked at Sasuke… then turned to Ino whom she talked a minute ago.

"S-sasuke-kun…It seems that Emerald Eyes doesn't fit your attitude. Emerald means happiness..." Hinata said.

"So what! I had these Emerald Eyes since I was born." He answered back ungentlemanly.

"He still-" Ino tried to explain a thing

"He doesn't know a thing… Yah, I remember, he had that what so ever amnesia… and-" Hinata's words were interrupted by Ino.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll tell him about that thing soon… Very soon… That is why we came back; I left her letter to a special friend of mine."

"To whom?"

"Someone." She answered back.

In the middle of their conversations, Sasuke thought of everything.

_What were they talking about? Could these be… no, this isn't a dream… but why can't I understand a thing? Was it…_

He can't control his mind from thinking of such things. Of such things like… Haruno Sakura died because of her…

_Could it be possible? That she offered her life to me? But how? _

_Stupid Amnesia! Damn mind!_

Hinata took them to her house. Her house was in the middle of Konoha. Near to civilization. She was the one who chose the place for she think that civilization will help her daughter speak up and not to be a shy girl like her just like when she was still young. They will take a rest in there.

The night ended and Sasuke was still in his trail of questions, about Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and of him. Why did these things happen? Why? What happened in the hospital when he was still sleeping?

"U-Uchiha-sama, Please sleep early today… T-the lady who was sleeping in the other room that she will take you tomorrow to a special place here in Konoha" A little girl with long blonde hair said shyly. Then, she smiled at him. She has beautiful eyes. She wears a small pink dress which fits her petite size. _She was cute. She must be her daughter. She was as shy as her when she was at that age._

He smiled. He doesn't know why. The girl reminded her of someone…Someone even him do not know who. Unconsciously, he went to the bed near him, closed his eyes and muttered words…

"Tomorrow I must find out what really happened."

The next day was a bright day. He opened his eyes to find out the little girl last night watching him at the door. Then, she ran downstairs hurriedly. He changed his clothes and went downstairs. There, he found Ino and Hinata who was eating. They were with the little girl lat night and a certain boy with blonde hair who smiled at him.

"Sasuke!" the man greeted him.

"Hn,"

"I'm Naruto…in case you didn't remember…"

Again, he didn't answer the greeting. He just stood next to the door, ready to open it When Hinata asked him to eat first. So, he turned his back. Sat near the little girl ate silently. After that, Ino and Sasuke left the house. They left their things in the house. Surely, they will return.

"Sasuke-kun, Please always be reminded that I love you. I'm Sorry for what I have done…"

The continued walking until they reached a small house painted pink. Near the house were three trees of Cherry Blossoms blooming at its peak. Ino twisted the doorknob, surprisingly, the door opened. They entered the house.

"Sasuke-kun, all of Sakura-chan's memories were placed in here. All of them even the most precious one."

"What was it?" he asked with curiosity.

Ino shouted a name, murmured something to her, then she left, when she returned, she was with a small box as large as a palm. She held it to Ino.

"Sasuke-Kun, This letter was given to me by Haruno Sakura before she died. She told me to keep it and give to you when it is the right time."

He opened the box and found a dried flower of cherry blossom and a letter inside. He took the letter and opened it nervously…Upon reading it, his face was shocked, ready to cry. He experience hatred to his self… The letter contained these words…

_To my dearest Sasuke-kun, _

_To the moment you are reading my letter let me tell you that I'm happy about It. Sasuke, Forgive me for all those things I've done to you. By the way, thanks for letting me be a part of your life. Thanks!_

_Sasuke, I'm very happy that you can now see. Sasuke-kun…I love you! Be happy! Explore the world and let my eyes see the beauty of the world. Sasuke, please take care of my eyes. I love you very much._

_Love lots,_

_Haruno Sakura_

He closed the letter nervously. It was her eyes crying at this lonely moment. Her Eyes were crying…The Eyes which symbolizes her love to him…

END

**a/n:** I know that this chapter was the longest and maybe the most troublesome. I don't even know why I typed this fanfic in the first place. Whaoah! I don't know what to do. It is already 09:35 pm in here, (Mabuhay Philippines!) and I am with my silly sister, Lea. Well, please tell me of what you think about it. Please! Fires are allowed. Please review! This was the last chapter and…nOTHing! Reviews please! Again, Fires are allowed. By the way, if you didn't understand the story, just tell me through e-mails or whatsoever things you want. That'

s all! (Maybe this will be my first and last English Fanfic…)


End file.
